


of keys and fisherman

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 1900s, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Class Differences, Denial of Feelings, Doyoung and Mark are brothers, Enemies to Lovers, Fisherman Doyoung, Fluff, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, M/M, Nakamoto Yuta is a Little Shit, Pianist Jaehyun, Poor Doyoung, Rich Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Rimming, Slow Burn, Smut, Sort Of, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Yuta and Doyoung are best friends, and has confidence issues, markhyuck is cute, not really Doyoung is just stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Doyoung!” Mrs. Lee yells. Doyoung chances a look up at the familiar voice, then balks as he sees the big group that’s amassed around his stand.“What is it? Is everything alright?” Doyoung hurries around to the front of his stand, placing his hands on the older woman’s shoulders.“That was Jung Jaehyun! He came to your stand!” Mrs. Lee cries, throwing her hands in the air in excitement. The crowd around him murmurs, eyeing Doyoung in curiosity.“Who?” Doyoung asks, perplexed.Alternatively: Doyoung, a poor fisherman who only knows the sea and his little brother, catches the eye of a dimpled pianist. Chaos, pining, and love ensues.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 348





	of keys and fisherman

**Author's Note:**

> i formed a hypothesis: i write better and more efficiently on my computer rather than on my phone... which should be a given since im distracted easily :(((
> 
> i was brainstorming ideas when my sister said jokingly, 'why don't you write about fishermen' and i swear i had an epiphany  
> anyways, i hope you enjoy reading !!!
> 
> (sorry in advance for my lack of knowledge regarding pianos and any historical inaccuracies)

Doyoung wakes up to the sound of feet, the streets of the town starting to bustle with the business of the morning. 

Groaning, the man tries to turn over in the seldom softness of his thin mattress, but the quick staccato of the city keeps him groggily alert. Doyoung sits up with a heavy sigh, eyes still refusing to open this early in the morning. 

Swinging his legs over his bed, Doyoung winces as his toes touch the cold floor, shuffling to his drawers in his braies to change into his work clothes and pull on his boots. 

“Mark.” Doyoung shakes the younger boy gently out of his fit of sleep, the other just like Doyoung, grumbling in the sheets at the prospect of being up before sunrise. 

“It’s time to get up. We have an early start today.” Doyoung pats the other’s side, helping the boy sit up in his drowsiness. Mark’s puffy lips and eyes make Doyoung coo at his brother. 

“I’ll start breakfast.” Doyoung says gently, leaving the other on his own with a kiss to his head before leaving Mark to make a light meal for the day. 

~

“The sun hasn’t even risen yet, Doie. Why did we have to wake up so early?” Mark questions, still blearily rubbing the sleep out of his face while the two walk down the lamp lit streets. Doyoung gazes at the other in amusement as the sun’s rising rays illuminate the shore. 

“The boats are docking, Mark. We have to load up the stands as well. You know it’s market day.” 

Doyoung ruffles Mark’s mop of hair teasingly, the other trying to grab Doyoung’s hands from his head with a smile. The town folk watch the display with grins of their own, the brothers’ happiness a brilliant light in this often dull part of town. 

“Hey, Doyoung! Mark! Are we expecting a big catch for the selling today?” A nice old woman calls above the crowd. She has always been fond of the boys, buying their goods with a sweet smile and often a good tipping. 

“Yes, Mrs. Lee! We hope we’ll have your business today as well!” Doyoung calls back, too bright a grin on his face for the dark morning. 

The two continue their way along the active streets, turning the corner as they reach the docked boats. Doyoung hoists himself up by the ropes, holding a hand out for Mark to follow, before observing the traps. 

Doyoung whistles, “You really outdid yourself this time, huh? Nice work, Yuta.” He pats the other’s behind in praise. 

“It’s all in a day’s work, baby.” The boy wraps his arms around Doyoung’s waist. “Can I get a reward for my valiant efforts, though?” The man purses his lips in a kiss towards Doyoung, making sloppy noises with his mouth. Doyoung laughs, grabbing the man by his neck and putting him in a chokehold. 

“Not today, Yu—” 

“Boys!” A deep voice echoes throughout the pier, all heads turning in the direction of the shout. A small man whose stature betrays his tone walks with his hands on his hips, head shaking in disappointment. Doyoung shivers. 

“Yuta, get back to work,” The commanding voice intones, “Doyoung, start unloading the traps and setting up. Yuta, help him.” 

“Yes, Taeyong.” Doyoung manages, holding back a laugh as he watches Yuta mock the other with a funny face. 

“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.” Yuta whispers. Overhearing this, Mark cackles, and so does Doyoung. 

“He wouldn’t be the only one.” 

~

Lifting a steady hand to wipe the sweat running down his face, Doyoung sets the last of his traps down on the dock with a huff. He shakes his hands before running them under the water of the hose, he and Yuta preparing to clean the fish and lobster before the selling today. 

The sun has finally risen over the horizon, and Doyoung stands from his crouching position to gaze at the ocean longingly, hand over his eye. 

Ever since he was little, all Doyoung has known were the piers of town. His father had been a famed fisherman and was always out at sea, sometimes bringing the then younger Doyoung to accompany him on his journeys. People always said that his father’s first love were the waves that greeted him out in the water, the shore that welcomed him when he came home. 

Their father had a business, a quaint little stand that sold the delicacies of the sea. When he died all those years ago, he’d left his sons his nothing more. 

Doyoung promised himself to protect Mark, to continue their family legacy no matter what. 

“Doyoung!” 

Yuta’s loud voice wakes him from his reverie with a jolt, Doyoung walking back down the pier to return to the task at hand with a smile. 

“What’s got you all chipper today?” Yuta asks curiously once Doyoung is within earshot, confident hands reaching for the first fish he can grab. 

“It just feels different,” Doyoung answers, opening his net to begin spraying the catches down, "The sun is so unusually bright today.” 

Yuta hums in agreement, gripping another fish for washing, “I agree, maybe an omen of sorts? Maybe Taeyong will stop living with his panties forever in a twist? Maybe he’ll finally grow a pair and ask me out? You’ve got me thinking wishfully, Doie!” Yuta cries dramatically, leaning onto Doyoung as the other continues his work. 

“You know Taeyong is shy with you, Yu. He doesn’t know how to approach you. Give him time.” Doyoung turns back to the shore, sparing a quick glance to the waves before continuing his washing. 

“Give things time.” Doyoung whispers wistfully, before jerking at the harsh spray of a cleaning hose, Yuta grinning devilishly with it in his hands. Doyoung stands quickly, fingers reaching out to wrap around Yuta’s neck playfully. 

“You—” 

“Yuta! Doyoung!” Taeyong yells from where he stands on the unloading boat, “Focus on your work!” He glares harshly at Doyoung’s hands, the ones he has posed over Yuta’s neck. 

“Yes, Taeyong.” The two answer in unison, turning their backs on the dock leader before breaking out in giggles. 

“I told you, Yu.” Doyoung says, clapping the other on the back in jest, “Things are gonna change, I can feel it.” Yuta exhales in a laugh. 

“I sure hope so, I’m tired of being cockblocked by fish.” 

~

“Mark, come help me!” Doyoung calls. It’s almost time for the market to open, and Doyoung still needs to set up their stand outside the store. He’s sweating even more now, his overalls wet with water and perspiration. 

“I’m coming, hyung.” Mark stands from where he was pulling up the nets with his friend Jungwoo, Taeyong’s sweet cousin. The two truly were opposites. 

Mark wipes his wet hands on his trousers, hiking his boots up higher before grabbing the nearest crate of freshly washed crab. 

The brothers walk down the crowded street, the locals making way for the two as they see the heavy loads they carry. 

“How’s it looking out there?” Doyoung quizzes, always wanting to know what his little brother’s up to, “It looks like we’ve got a ton of stuff to carry, was there really that much caught?” Mark hums. 

“We’ll make a good profit today, hyung. Hopefully then we can buy new mattresses. I swear, I wake up every day feeling like I’m older than you!” Doyoung scoffs at that, shoving Mark with the crate in his arms. The other smiles, stumbling to catch himself. 

“I agree, Mark, and maybe then you won’t complain at your back hurting at the simplest of tasks. Like this morning, you could barely haul a net of sardines—” 

Doyoung is interrupted by another body plowing into his back. Having his hands occupied with carrying a large crate of crab, Doyoung has nothing to hold onto to possibly stop his fall. He goes down along with their share of sea meat they were going to sell today, thudding against the brick pavement with a cry. 

Mark gasps as he sets down his crate, trying to pull the other up amid the busy crowd from Doyoung’s place face down on the ground, but the other just grumbles in pain. 

“Just pick up the crabs, Mark. We need to sell today.” 

Ignoring his brother’s pleas, Mark grips the other’s arm gently, attempting to pull the other up, but he’s struggling. His mattress really isn’t doing good things for him. 

“Here, let me help.” A soft, high toned voice states, a tan hand wrapping around the pale width of Doyoung’s arm, pulling the man to his feet. 

“I’m sorry.” The small voice utters, and the two look up from the strewn crustaceans on the ground to put a face to a voice. The boy looks up from his bangs sheepishly, huffing as he puts his hands together in apology, dressed down to the nines in a suit and bowtie to match. Doyoung sneers. _Of course it was an elite_ , he thinks. 

“I’ll make sure to have someone pay for this,” the soft voiced boy looks around, frazzled, “But right now I have to go—” 

“Donghyuck! Get back here! Your mom paid for the lesson in advance!” Another man rounds the corner, evading the masses with ease, like this was something he was used to. 

“I need to leave,” The boy eyes Doyoung warily, before his gaze settles and stays on Mark. A mischievous grin takes up his face. 

“But I’ll be sure to come back with reparations.” The young man finishes, smirking at Mark before taking off in a hurried run, tailcoat dragging on the ground in his rush. 

The brothers eye each other confusedly, and Doyoung tries not to say anything about the blush covering the Mark’s cheeks. 

Mark coughs, embarrassed, “What was that?” He asks, still continuing to stare at where the frenzied man just ran from. 

Doyoung shrugs, eyeing his empty crate in sadness. It would’ve been the perfect day to make some money for him and Mark, but things just had to turn out like this. 

_So much for things are going to be different_ , Doyoung muses with a sigh. 

Doyoung shrugs at Mark’s question, “Don’t ask me, I’m still confused at the fact that that kind of person was in this part of town.” 

“Yeah, the whole situation was weird.” Mark finishes, exhaling loudly upon looking at the mess on the pavement. Doyoung notices and wraps a solid hand around the other’s shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze in consolation. 

“Here, I’ve got an idea. How about we pick these crabs up, you go back to the dock to wash them off, and then it’ll be good as new. I’ll man the stand until then, how about it.” Doyoung ruffles his brother’s hair until he smiles, bending over to start placing the crabs back in the abandoned crate. Mark follows his lead, smiling at his brother’s suggestion. 

“Of course you have me carrying it back to the dock.” Mark rolls his eyes, grunting as he picks up the heavy load, nudging Doyoung with his shoulder. 

“Only the best for my Markles.” Doyoung nudges back. 

“Excuse me.” An assertive voice cuts in. Doyoung looks over from Mark to glare at the person in front of him. 

“What is it?” Doyoung asks tersely, sparing a glance down the man’s body, noticing that he’s dressed in a similar fashion to the boy before. Doyoung barely manages to hold back a growl. 

“Have you seen a boy around here, about this tall,” The man gestures with a gloved hand,” Tan skin, probably running. He rushed out during his lesson and I lost him-” 

“Yeah, I’ve seen him. He was the one who knocked me over and made me drop my crate.” Doyoung points towards the load in Mark’s arms, the boy carrying it staring on curiously. 

“Do you know what we could’ve done with the money we earned from the market today?” Doyoung pokes a harsh finger on the other’s chest, “You probably don’t, right? You and your fancy suits, your gloved hands. You probably don’t have any concept of hard work, right?” 

The man’s eyebrows raise in surprise at the accusations, placing his hands together apologetically while trying to calm Doyoung with a gentle tone. 

“Please,” The man pulls out three hundred-dollar bills, “Take this. Donghyuck was my responsibility and he placed a huge burden on you. Please take this to pay for the damages,” The man is serious, taking his gloves off to hand the bills to Doyoung. The act only makes Doyoung all the more angered, frustrated that the rich think they can just pay their way out of trouble. Doyoung grabs the bills and throws them at the man’s chest. 

“We’re not charity cases,” Doyoung huffs out, crouching down to pick up the other crate, "Thanks, but no thanks.” 

The brothers start their walk back to the pier, the market already being open for a bit and the prospect of them missing out on possible business makes Doyoung’s pace quicken in irritaition. 

“Please,” An urgent voice calls, “How can I pay for this?” The man looks desperate, eyes flashing with regret as he gazes at the two, the sun now raised high in the sky causing him to lift a gloved hand to shield his eyes. 

“Don’t come back.” Doyoung replies firmly, glancing at the other’s imploring form before turning on a heel, head raised high in the glow of the midday sun. 

~

Days pass, and Doyoung is still seething from the failure of the market. They weren’t able to sell as much as they expected, and the predicament that morning still affects them days later. He just really wanted new mattresses for him and Mark, _is that too much to ask for?_

“Apparently,” Doyoung grumbles. 

The day of the markets has passed, but business is still on, people need to buy goods, so Doyoung busies himself as he places the fish of the day, Snapper, into neat piles. Setting ice down to keep the fish cool in the shade of his stand, he’s awoken from his work-induced daze by a small voice. 

“Tokki!” A tiny boy, barely a head taller than Doyoung’s counter, smiles up at the man with crescent eyes. 

“Hi, Chenle!” Doyoung beams, stopping his work to give the boy his full attention, “What can I do for you today?” 

“Can I have two Snapper? Mommy says she’ll roast it tonight for dinner!” Pulling out a few dollar bills, Chenle hops excitedly from where he stands below the counter. Doyoung coos. 

Wrapping the fish and placing them into tightly sealed cartons, Doyoung hands the bubbly boy his order. 

“Here, Tokki!” The boy continues to push his small fingers towards Doyoung, wads of paper money in his grasp. 

Crossing over from behind the stand, Doyoung bends down to Chenle’s height and whispers, “Keep the money, Lele. I know Snapper is your favorite.” Doyoung smiles widely at the boy. At this, Chenle wraps his small arms around Doyoung, bouncing up and down in gratitude. 

“Thank you, thank you, Tokki! I’ll be sure mommy makes you some!” With a final hug and wave, Chenle runs off, little legs taking off through the throng of people. 

Doyoung watches him run off with a doting smile before getting back to work with his last set of fish, committed to his tasks as he thinks of Mark and the life he wants to provide for him. 

In his concentration, Doyoung fails to notice the heavy gaze on is form, a man leaning on a street light across the road of Doyoung’s stand to observe said man. 

Hearing footsteps approach him, Doyoung raises his head with a smile to greet the possible customer. 

“Good morning, how can I help you today—” Doyoung stops, grin falling from his face as he appraises the person in front of him. 

_It’s the guy from the day of the markets._ Doyoung scowls. 

The man is dressed less elegantly than last time, but Doyoung still recognizes the Edwardian Victorian overcoat, the leather shoes that seemingly glisten in the sun to mock him. He feels himself stepping backwards into the shade of the stand, attempting to hid his stained overalls from the eyes that have not stopped looking him over. 

“What do you want?” Doyoung questions sharply, crossing his arms over his chest in the futile attempt to cover himself from the wandering eyes of the stranger. 

“I thought I told you to not come back here.” He finishes, eyes menacing as he speaks to the man in front of him. 

In the shade of his stand, Doyoung can see the other breathe out harshly, watches as the stranger runs a long hand through his previously gelled hair. 

“And I told you that the accident was my fault. It’s been weighing heavy on my conscience since it happened, I can’t play because of it.” The man’s eyes are pleading as he gazes at Doyoung. 

“And I told you that we’re not charity cases,” Doyoung ignores the man’s confusing statements, thinks that a person who’s obviously well off shouldn’t meddle with people like him. 

“You best be on your way now.” Doyoung starts to get back to work, trying to busy himself even though he’s already set up for the day ahead. 

Continuing to study Doyoung, the man steps closer to the stand, leaning over to look at what Doyoung has to offer. 

“Then I’ll take ten of your Snappers.” The stranger says, smiling smugly upon seeing that Doyoung really can’t deny him if he’s buying something. Doyoung glares at the at the other, exhaling as he starts to prepare the other’s fish. 

“So, how long has this business been operated?” The man asks, bending over the counter to see Doyoung’s handiwork. 

“I’ve not really seen you around, and if I’d had, you know I’d be a regular.” 

Doyoung tries to bite back the blush he knows is rising to his cheeks at the man’s words, knowing the other would only get cockier if he allowed it. 

Ignoring the stranger and the red at the tips of his ears, Doyoung rings him up. 

“Your total is $27.31.” Handing the bag of fish to the man, Doyoung feels a familiar heat rise again as the other purposefully brushes his hand to retrieve the bag from Doyoung. 

“Thank you for your business,” Doyoung says, monotonously repeating the phrase his father drilled into him since he was young, “Goodbye.” 

“Jaehyun.” Doyoung looks up from where he was glaring at the counter, not really wanting to meet the other’s eyes to wish him away. 

“What?” 

“My name is Jaehyun,” The other, or Jaehyun rather, insists with a smirk. He twirls the bag haphazardly in his hands, “I'll see you around, Tokki.” 

“ _Ya!_ It’s Doyoung!” He cries angrily. 

With that, Jaehyun starts to walk off backwards, smirk ever present on his face, before turning his back to Doyoung to saunter off into the crowd. 

Doyoung only realizes later, to his displeasure, that he’d given Jaehyun what he’d really wanted: his name. 

“Doyoung!” Mrs. Lee yells. Doyoung chances a look up at the familiar voice, then balks as he sees the big group that’s amassed around his stand. 

“What is it? Is everything alright?” Doyoung hurries around to the front of his stand, placing his hands on the older woman’s shoulders. 

“That was Jung Jaehyun! He came to your stand!” Mrs. Lee cries, throwing her hands in the air in excitement. The crowd around him murmurs, eyeing Doyoung in curiosity. 

“ _Who?_ ” Doyoung asks, perplexed. The murmurs only get louder at Doyoung’s confusion. 

“The Jung. Jae. Hyun. Piano master, World’s biggest composer right now?” Mrs. Lee rolls her eyes. Doyoung shrugs his shoulders. 

“You must be living under a rock, my child. Even I keep up with these types of things!” Mrs. Lee whines before looking past Doyoung’s tall form to observe the stand. 

“Is that Snapper I see?” 

Doyoung nods instinctively, mind racing as he tries to put together his encounter with the supposed “Piano master”. 

_What a story to tell Yuta and Mark._

~

Doyoung doesn’t end up telling Mark or Yuta, only to spare himself the embarrassment, though it would’ve been a good story. Funny and straight to the point with an amusing ending with Mrs. Lee’s dramatic eye rolls. 

Only it doesn’t end there. 

Weeks have passed, but Jung Jaehyun, like he promised, becomes a regular. And it’s not like Mrs. Lee or little Chenle, who only come when food is low. No, Jung Jaehyun starts coming every day. 

“Hello, Tokki,” Jaehyun smiles, “Snow crabs as the special today, I see. How about twelve of those then?” Jaehyun leans forward onto the counter, purposefully getting into Doyoung’s space as he works. Doyoung sneers. 

“Right away, Jung.” Doyoung mumbles, quick hands getting to work so Jaehyun can leave faster. The other notices. 

“Woah, woah! Slow down, Tokki! I know you want me out of here, but isn’t it nice to just talk for a while? Besides playing, it’s one of my many talents.” Jaehyun boasts, lips curling into a dimpled smile. Doyoung tries not to let his ears get red, but fails. 

“I’ve noticed, Jung,” Doyoung murmurs. Jaehyun places a hand to his chest in mock surprise. 

“Don’t you have, like, kids to teach?” Doyoung asks as he places the crab into containers. One of the few things he liked about the annoying (-ly handsome) man in front of him is that he was a kid person, much like Doyoung himself. Always selfless towards the young folks of the city, giving lessons to those who couldn’t always afford them, disregarding his already packed schedule. Doyoung swears his heart doesn’t flutter the times he sees the young ones greet Jaehyun on the street. 

“Nope. Well actually, I was scheduled for a lesson with Donghyuck, you know the one that knocked into you that fateful day, my protégé?” Doyoung nods when he remembers. “Yeah, we had a lesson, but he ran out again, and not for the first time since the incident! It’s like he’s always sneaking out and I’ve always got to hunt him down because his mom pays in advance! It’s tiring, you know, I’m a musician, not an athlete!” 

Doyoung lets a tiny chuckle slip out, much to the pleasure of the dimpled man in front of him. He quickly tries to quash any signs of a smile, knowing the other would juice it like he always does with Doyoung, but the other noticed, Jaehyun always does. 

Doyoung hands the bag of crab over the counter, shivers racking down his spine as Jaehyun slips his fingers between his while reaching for the bag. 

“It’ll be a total of $34.59.” Doyoung grumbles, flushing when he realizes Jaehyun saw the barely noticeable bodily reaction. But then again, when it comes to Doyoung, Jaehyun always notices. 

Jaehyun smirks at Doyoung as he digs in his pressed trousers, pulling out money to pay with and to put in the tip jar. Doyoung’s eyes widen as he sees a fifty-dollar bill. 

“I’ll see you around, Tokki.” Jaehyun says, smirk etched onto his striking face. Doyoung attempts to frown, but his heart gets the better of him, and his lips pull into a small smile. He nods at Jaehyun in agreement. 

~

“I see you’ve gotten close to that Jung fellow, huh Doie?” Yuta questions sleazily, elbowing Doyoung in the ribs. The man in question scoffs harshly. 

“As if! I really can’t stand him! And I’m not the one inviting him to my shop, he just comes on his own! I don’t even want him there!” Doyoung barks back to the Japanese man. 

“Chill out, Doyoung! I was just messing,” Yuta puts his hands up in mock surrender, eyes shifting around them to make sure they didn’t catch the attention of a certain hotblooded dock leader, “You know that right? You seem pretty riled up.” 

Agreeing with his friend, Doyoung runs a hand through his hair in exasperation, pulling at the nets below the boat for their latest catch. 

“Yeah, it’s just that it’s weird. Like why me? I’m nothing special,” Doyoung motions to his body, his clothes, “I’m not well off like him, and I don’t entertain him as well, that’s for damn sure. I don’t know why he keeps coming back.” Finally getting the net overboard, Doyoung dumps it on the pier, him and Yuta, like always, preparing the sea meat for selling. 

“I think I have an idea why.” Yuta says, jumping over the edge of the boat to land on the dock to start cleaning. When Yuta doesn’t elaborate, Doyoung elbows him. 

“He’s—” Yuta starts. 

“Yuta! Doyoung! Stop talking and get to work!” An echoing voice silences any words Yuta was going to say, the man snapping his mouth shut hastily. The two’s eyes meet and they share a quick chuckle. Before getting back to work, Yuta pinches Doyoung’s arm to get his attention. 

“Watch this.” Yuta whispers smugly. The man turns his head from where he’s crouched down, and surprisingly, Taeyong is still staring at said man’s form. Pushing his lips together in a pout, Yuta makes dramatic kissing noises towards the dock leader, sending him into a fit of blushing. 

Yuta turns back around, his smile putting the sun that shines in the sky to shame, “He asked me out last week! I didn’t want to tell you because you looked preoccupied.” Yuta scratches the back of his head in embarrassment, red seeping into the skin of his cheeks. Doyoung’s mouth drops open in surprise. 

_I've been so occupied with Jaehyun that I've missed these new developments!_

“I’m a horrible friend!” Doyoung cries melodramatically, placing his head into the palms of his hands. 

“No, no, no, it’s really ok, Doie. I just wanted to tell you when the time was right. I’m so happy I could—Is that Mark?” Yuta stops placating an overacting Doyoung to look over the other’s shoulder. Sensing Yuta’s surprise, Doyoung turns his head and his eyes widen as he sees Mark, the usually punctual boy, arrive to the dock ten minutes after their intended break time ended. But that’s not what really shocks the man. Attached to Mark’s hip, his baby brother, light of his life, is the boy from the incident at the markets. The boy that goes by the name of Donghyuck, Jaehyun’s protégé, the one who had supposedly been sneaking out during lessons. 

Doyoung watches, stunned, as Donghuck says goodbye to Mark with a kiss to his cheek, the both of them smiling gingerly with flushes to their cheeks. 

“That explains a lot.” Yuta takes the words right out of Doyoung’s mouth, “Mark's been showing up increasingly late, and if it was anyone but Taeyong running this dock, he would be in serious trouble.” Yuta wraps an arm around Doyoung, the man still frozen solid in his shock. 

“Young love! Am I right?” Yuta asks, oblivious to the anger starting to rise in Doyoung. 

“Mark Kim!” Doyoung shouts, standing from his position on the floor to stomp heatedly towards his little brother. 

“You’ve got a lot of explaining to do, little man!” Doyoung shouts. 

Never one too fond of his brother’s anger, Mark hurriedly pecks Donghyuck one last time on the cheek. 

“Goodbye, my love!” Mark cries like he’s Romeo, before jumping onto the boats to avoid his brother’s wrath. 

“Doie, I can explain!” Mark yells desperately, hopping from boat to boat. 

“It’s Doyoung-hyung to you, Mark Kim!” Doyoung yells back before grabbing the boy and pulling him into a playful chokehold. Mark sputters. 

“I can explain, I swear!” 

~

As they walk back to their house that night, Mark spills about everything. 

From the heated gazes he and Donghyuck shared after Doyoung fell, to how Donghyuck came to the dock early one morning to apologize but they ended up talking until the sun rose, to how Donghyuck would skip lessons and Mark would stay over after breaks to meet each other. Doyoung really couldn’t be mad anymore, what the two teens have is too cute. 

As Mark tells stories of their frivolous escapades, Doyoung can’t help but feel guilty about something weighing his conscience down, something he can’t place his finger on. Something he needs to tell Mark. 

But Doyoung forgets after having received a grateful kiss on the cheek after dinner for making Mark’s favorite breaded Cod. 

When the two brother’s head to their respective rooms, they meet for one last hug in the hallway, Doyoung ruffling his brother’s hair with a smile, with Mark reciprocating it with one just as wide. 

Doyoung curls into the sheets beaming, and dreams of a certain piano playing, dimpled man, but swears they’re nightmares. 

~

Walking to the pier early one morning, Doyoung whines as he cracks his back; another fitful night of sleep with dreams of fish and pianos paired with his uncomfortable sleeping situation making him more drowsy than usual. Mark eyes his brother carefully. 

“Are you that tired, hyung? Is something wrong? Something on your mind?” Mark asks innocently. Doyoung feels guilty about keeping his thoughts of a certain man to himself, but his heart soars at his brother's concern. Doyoung wraps an arm around Mark. 

“It’s nothing to worry about,” Doyoung pinches Mark’s cheek lovingly, “I know you’re already busy enough with that Donghyuck boy, hm?” Doyoung teases. 

Mark blushes, pushing his brother gently, “Whatever.” 

As they continue along their path to the docks, Doyoung sighs as he spots the beginnings of sunrise on the horizon. A new day. 

Eyes glued to the shore, Doyoung continues to gaze with his brother in his arms, and he really couldn’t be happier, even though he’s sporting darker bags under his eyes. 

But alas, happiness is not permanent, at least for Doyoung it isn’t, as he notices a tall figure approaching them on the street. 

“Shit.” Doyoung mumbles. Mark eyes his brother confusedly, before looking to where Doyoung’s eyes are seemingly glued. A man dressed in a trench coat walks briskly towards the two, eyes never leaving Doyoung’s. Mark’s jaw drops as he recognizes the man as he stops in front of them. 

“Hi, Doyoung, how are you?” He asks. Mark watches as his brother scoffs and turns his head away from the man. The stranger only smiles wider, and turns to greet Mark. The boy flinches when the man puts his full attention on him, smile never faltering even after Doyoung gave him the cold shoulder. _He could be a model_ , Mark thinks. 

“And you must be Mark. I’ve heard a lot about you from both Doyoung and Donghyuck. The two of them never cease in talking about you!” The man grabs Mark’s hand for a hearty shake, eyes overflowing with kindness. 

“I’m Jung Jaehyun. It’s a pleasure to meet anyone important to Doyoung.” Upon hearing this, Doyoung scoffs again, and Mark is appalled by his always sweet brother’s behavior. Mark watches as the two regard each other, Doyoung rolling his eyes at the other and Jaehyun grinning. 

Clearing his throat and attempting to cut the tension in the air, Mark replies, “It's nice to meet you, Jaehyun-ssi. I’ve heard a lot about you and your playing. You’re really talented.” 

“Oh, Mark! Just call me hyung,” Doyoung snaps his head towards Jaehyun at that, “I have a feeling we’re going to be seeing each other more often now.” Jaehyun’s eyes shift towards Doyoung for a moment. Doyoung looks away, crossing his arms. 

“I brought someone along with me that I thought you would like to see,” Jaehyun continues, whispering to Mark with a chuckle, though he makes himself loud enough for Doyoung to hear. 

“Who?” Mark asks curiously, gazing around until his eyes stop and widen in familiarity, “Hyuck!” 

Mark gives his brother a final hug before running towards the figure across the road, giving the other boy a quick peck on the lips. Doyoung watches with a small smile as the two wander off together, before hearing someone clear their throat. Doyoung turns hesitantly to regard Jaehyun with a frown, the other smiling widely, eyes soft. 

“Sue me, Tokki.” Jaehyun raises his hands in the air. 

“I wanted to borrow you for a while, and that was the only way I knew how.” Doyoung places his hands on his hips. 

“Well good for you, Jung, but what do you want?” At that, Jaehyun places his arm out, hoping for Doyoung to hold onto him like how a girl would her suitor, but Doyoung just rolls his eyes again, continuing his walk hurriedly. 

“I just want to get to know you better—Hey, wait up, Tokki!” 

Much to the displeasure of Doyoung, who had wanted a tranquil walk to work, Jaehyun destroys any ideas of peacefulness with his pressing questions to Doyoung. 

“Is this what you’ve always done?” Jaehyun motions with a hand toward the docks, “Is this what you want to do?” Doyoung unwillingly lets out a small chuckle at Jaehyun’s boyish curiosity. 

“This is all I’ve known, Jung. Since I was a child, the docks have been all I’ve known.” 

Jaehyun smirks at this, “Like fate, huh?” Doyoung flushes at the implications. 

“I guess. But I’ve always wanted to be a chef, y’know?” Jaehyun shakes his head at the sudden information. 

“I’ve always loved to cook for others,” Doyoung smiles nostalgically, “Before my father let me fish with him, he taught me how to prepare food, how to cook it with love for the people you love. It’s always been a dream of mine to open up a little café of sorts. The stand is the closest thing I have to that, so I’m always appreciative.”  
Doyoung finishes with a small smile. Jaehyun is silent, contemplative as he regards Doyoung seriously. 

“Then can you cook for me one night?” Jaehyun asks earnestly. Seeing Doyoung’s flabbergasted state, Jaehyun continues, “You know, like a small get-together? You can invite some of the people you work with, and I’ll have Donghyuck come. Let’s have a meal together, Doyoung!” 

Doyoung tries to reign in his blush and grin, a very common thing for him to do when with Jaehyun, but they slip out anyways at seeing the other man’s unadulterated enthusiasm. 

Doyoung nods his head in agreement, not trusting his voice to reply. 

“Then it’s a date!” Jaehyun says excitedly, bouncing up and down, _much like little Chenle_ , Doyoung muses, before they reach the edge of the docks. 

Jaehyun, as always, regards Doyoung with kind eyes, a mixture of sweetness and something else Doyoung can’t place his finger on, before leaving the man to his work. 

“Don’t tire yourself out too much,” _He must have noticed my sleepiness_ , Doyoung thinks. 

“I’ll see you, my Tokki.” Jaehyun reaches for Doyoung’s hand and squeezes it briefly before sauntering of with a dimpled grin. 

Doyoung watches the man until he’s too far into the busy streets to spot, heart beating rapidly in his chest. 

Doyoung turns towards the docks to start unloading the boats, but is stops in his tracks at seeing the big audience that has gathered. 

Apparently, the rest of the crew had seen the interaction between Jaehyun and Doyoung, including the dock leader, who stands closely to Yuta’s side. 

“Well damn, Doie! So much for ‘I can’t stand him’!” Yuta mocks, trying to emulate Doyoung’s voice. Taeyong bumps his boyfriend with his hip, cheeks bunching as he laughs. 

Doyoung just flips the other off, garnering a laugh from the whole crew, as he starts pulling the nets with a toothy grin. 

~

Upon arrival at the Jung residency a few days later, both the Kim brothers, alongside Yuta, Taeyong, Jungwoo, and a few other crew members, have their jaws dropped in astonishment. 

Jaehyun’s house, or castle rather, sits upon a hill, guarded with gates and illuminated on all sides with bright lights. 

“Wow Doyoung,” Yuta splutters, “What have you gotten yourself into?” 

Too amazed to give the usual snarky reply, Doyoung mumbles, “I really don’t know.” 

“Well let’s not wait too much longer,” Mark says, clapping his hands together excitedly, "I'm ready to eat some of hyung’s food.” 

“Me too.” Everyone else says in unison. Doyoung laughs loudly at that. 

“Let’s let Jung know we’re here.” Doyoung states, ringing the button on what Doyoung assumes is the doorbell. He jumps when it buzzes, leaning forward to hear if the machine will reply to him. When it does, he and everyone else’s jaws just drop wider. 

“Is that Doyoung?” The machine asks, and Doyoung has to snap himself back to reality before answering. 

“Yes, we’re all here, Jung.” 

“Alright, the gate should open. I’ll be waiting at the door.” Jaehyun says, the machine buzzing in finality. 

The group’s eyes widen as the massive gate opens, big enough for all of them to walk through alongside each other, and they trek through. 

Doyoung heads the guests as the near the enormous door, it swinging open before Doyoung gets a chance to knock, Jaehyun’s grin greeting him at the entrance. 

“Hello, Tokki and friends,” Mark and Yuta snicker at that, Taeyong elbowing his boyfriend in the ribs. 

“Markie!” A voice yells, and Donghyuck runs past Jaehyun at the door to jump into his lover’s arms, the two sharing a kiss. Yuta and Jungwoo fake gag, sending everyone else, Doyoung included, into a fit of laughter. 

“I hope you all are ready to eat!” Jaehyun yells excitedly, and opens the door wider to let them all in. Replying with screams of excitement of their own, Doyoung enters first, and everyone takes off their coats, which Jaehyun collects. 

“Good evening, Tokki. I’m glad you’re here.” Jaehyun takes his other not coat filled arm and squeezes Doyoung’s hand with a fond smile. 

“Thanks for having me, Jung.” Doyoung replies. 

He squeezes back. 

Surveying the grand table of food of his creation, Doyoung passes out plates of lobster, potatoes, fish, and chicken to the hungry men sitting restlessly with a smile. 

After handing out the last plate, he makes one for himself, before sitting into the cushioned seats with a humph. _These are more comfortable than my bed_ , Doyoung muses. 

Gazing around him to make sure the others are eating well, Doyoung scoffs and slaps Mark’s hand lightly as he watches the other gorge on the leg of the chicken. 

“Chew your food, Mark!” Doyoung cries, and the others laugh heartily. Doyoung feels a gentle squeeze to his hand, and turns from Mark to meet the warm eyes of Jaehyun. He smiles at the other, and gives Jaehyun’s hand a pinch before starting his food. 

Jaehyun’s eyes don’t leave Doyoung’s, and his smile never falters, even as Doyoung digs into his food, much like Mark did. 

“Hey, no eye-fucking at the table please!” Yuta yells, taking a sip of his wine smugly when everyone laughs. 

“Ya! I’ll end you, Nakamoto!” 

~

Doyoung tip-toes about with plates stacked in his hands as the others sleep, bodies strewn about the living room after the filling meal. 

Heading towards the kitchen, Doyoung is once again struck by the enormity of the space: the expansive granite countertops, the tall cupboards that he has to jump to reach; Doyoung’s amazed, and not for the first time that night. 

Rinsing the dishes of in the wide sink, Doyoung fails to notice another person slipping in until they show up right by his side. 

“Ah—” Doyoung screams, surprised, before being silenced with a finger to his lips. Jaehyun’s eyes crinkle as he laughs at the other’s response, Doyoung slapping him on the arm with a bubbled hand. 

“Don’t scare me like that!” Doyoung whispers in artificial anger, a quiet laugh seeping from his lips. Jaehyun cackles, loud and unabashed at the other’s expression. 

“Shhh!” 

“Sorry, sorry, Tokki. You’re too funny.” Jaehyun wipes a tear that collected under his eyes before joining Doyoung in washing the dishes. 

Jaehyun playfully bumps the other with his hips, the two knocking into each other as they clean. Doyoung sends Jaehyun flying with a harsh bump, and the two giggle like preschoolers. 

After setting the last of the dishes in the rack for drying, Jaehyun walks to one of the cabinets to open another bottle of wine, grabbing two glasses for the both of them. 

“I’m really glad we did this, Tokki,” Jaehyun whispers as he pours the wine into a glass, passing it to Doyoung, “We need to do it again sometime.” 

Sipping from his glass, Doyoung replies, “I agree. I had a lot of fun tonight, Jung.” 

As they drink, Jaehyun shamelessly stares at the other with a heated gaze, continuing to sip from his glass with a smirk. Doyoung blushes, not even trying to keep it to himself. Jaehyun is too much for him. 

Setting his drink down, Doyoung mumbles, “I think that’s enough for tonight, Jung,” He starts to walk past Jaehyun’s form, before a strong hand grabs him. 

“I don’t think so, Doyoung.” 

Doyoung gasps as the other wraps a firm hand around his waist, a contrast to the gentle and that cradles his cheek and the soft lips that meet his. Doyoung, forever stubborn, tries to place his hands on Jaehyun’s chest to push away, but melts when the other grabs it and laces their fingers together. 

Jaehyun’s lips move tenderly against Doyoung’s, arm wrapping even tighter around Doyoung’s waist to pull the man closer to him. Doyoung flushes at the desperate moan that escapes from his occupied lips. Jaehyun groans in response. 

Turning their bodies with power that surprises Doyoung, Jaehyun traps the man against the counter with sturdy arms and soothing lips. Running his hands down Doyoung’s sides, Jaehyun asks for permission to enter Doyoung’s mouth with his tongue, the other complying breathlessly. Their lips lock in a gentle battle, Jaehyun winning as the other deflates in his hands. 

“Jaehyun.” Doyoung murmurs, spurring the other on even further in his capturing of Doyoung’s lips. Doyoung eventually breaks away for air, Jaehyun overwhelming him entirely. The other starts the journey across Doyoung’s face, cradling his cheeks with shaking hands as he graces his eyelids, temple, nose with sweet pecks. 

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that for.” Jaehyun moans, allowing himself to collapse into Doyoung’s form, Doyoung smoothing his hands down the other’s back. 

Allowing himself momentary relief from his willfulness, Doyoung mumbles, “Me too.” 

“Ahem.” A throat is loudly cleared, and whoever else but Yuta stands at the door, looking as awkward as ever. 

“We’re all about to go,” Yuta scratches the back of his head. If Doyoung were in any other situation, he would be crying of laughter right now. 

“We all just wanted to thank you for your hospitality and the delicious meal, you two.” 

At this, Jaehyun springs up from his previous place in Doyoung’s arms, and Doyoung has to hold in a pout from the loss of warmth. 

“I’ll see you all off, then.” Jaehyun says, grabbing Doyoung by the hand as they leave the kitchen. 

“You’ve all been wonderful guests,” Jaehyun says as he hugs each of the guys one by one, “We'll do this more often.” 

“Of course.” Yuta says lastly, giving Doyoung a bear hug, before giving one to Jaehyun. Doyoung notices that he whispers something in Jaehyun’s ear, the man blushing profusely before nodding his head vigorously. They all says goodbyes with a final pat on Jaehyun’s back, and hugs for Doyoung, Mark having a sleepover at Donghyuck’s though Doyoung knows there’s more to that if their heated gazes say anything. 

As Jaehyun shuts the door, he breathes out heavily before turning to Doyoung with a mischievous grin, 

“Let me show you something, Tokki.” Jaehyun grabs Doyoung’s hand before running through the manor. Doyoung laughs at the other’s enthusiasm, chuckling before they stop behind another grand door. Jaehyun pulls it open with a grin, and Doyoung balks upon seeing the room he enters.  
_A ballroom of sorts_ , Doyoung guesses. The man looks down to see himself standing on crystal white marble, the floors extending at least 100 feet past the two of them. Chandeliers hang from the high ceilings like angels, windows as tall as the ceilings allowing the moonlight to creep in. Doyoung has to keep himself from gawking openly, choosing instead to voice his awe aloud. Jaehyun smiles at the Doyoung’s stunned look.  


Grabbing the other’s hand again, Jaehyun brings him to the grand piano in the corner of the ballroom, the massive thing taller than Doyoung. 

“Sit, sit.” Jaehyun insists, placing gentle hands on Doyoung shoulders. Even the bench itself is cushioned, soft to the touch. Doyoung really doesn’t know how to keep himself together. 

Jaehyun slides behind Doyoung, sitting next to the other on the bench before pulling the key lid up to expose the bright ivory. 

“I wanted to show you what I’ve been working on,” At this, Doyoung hums, remembering that Jaehyun was a composer alongside performing. 

“It’s a piece called _The Dance of The Bunny Rabbit_ , the part I’ll play for you is one-third of a trilogy I’ve composed,” Jaehyun smiles meekly, both of them flushing at the hidden meaning. 

“I think you know what—or who rather—inspired me, Tokki.” With one final smile in Doyoung’s direction, Jaehyun’s face glazes over with stern seriousness, a face that Doyoung has never once seen before on the other. 

Flexing his fingers, Jaehyun places them on the keys before starting. A soft but quick melody fills Doyoung’s ears and he closes his eyes to visualize as Jaehyun’s hands flit about the keys. The quick and nimble chords progress into even faster tempos, the beat reminding Doyoung of the rhythm of footsteps on the streets. 

Doyoung opens his eyes to regard the other, gasping when he sees that Jaehyun is already looking at him, fingers still finding a way to dart about the keys with practiced ease. 

The climax of the song hits Doyoung abruptly, Jaehyun turning his focus back to the piano as his fingers pound the ivory, the entire instrument shaking with the force of his playing. Jaehyun plays like he kisses, moving like he wishes to reach the climax, but backing off before he can reach his true height. Doyoung hasn’t seen anything like it. 

When the story resolves, Jaehyun plunks out a few more notes before ending with a similar chord he started with, head turning as he lifts his hands from his instrument. 

Doyoung can’t help but applaud, his eyebrows raised and mouth wide in a smile as he claps for the other. 

“Jaehyun, I really don’t know what to say!” Doyoung exclaims. Jaehyun runs a hand through his hair in embarrassment at the praise. 

“I’ve never seen someone play so well; you really are a true virtuoso.” Doyoung grabs the others hand and squeezes it. 

“Well, all I had to do was think of you while writing, and the notes flowed so easily. You really are the only thing on my mind, Tokki, so that was a given.” Doyoung blushes as Jaehyun lifts their intertwined fingers to his lips, giving soft kisses to the skin of Doyoung’s hand. His lips roll down to his wrist, and Jaehyun gazes heatedly as he bites the other playfully. 

Tired of waiting, Doyoung pulls the other towards him and smashes their lips together to resume their kiss that was interrupted from before. Jaehyun tangles his hands in Doyoung’s hair, shifting his position from facing the piano towards Doyoung. Jaehyun doesn’t wait this time, tongue slipping in Doyoung’s mouth effortlessly, the two moaning in unison as they caress each other in the moonlight. 

Breaking away for air, always overwhelmed by Jaehyun and his affection, Doyoung mumbles sadly, “I wish I had something to give you, Jaehyun. You’ve seen me, you know I have nothing to give in return.” 

Doyoung turns away at the feeling of tears rolling down his cheeks. Jaehyun’s face falls, scooting closer to envelop the other in his warmth. He pulls back to regard the other, frowning as he wipes the wetness from Doyoung’s cheeks. 

“You’re a gift enough, Doyoung,” Jaehyun starts, rubbing soothing fingers under Doyoung’s eyes to collect the man’s tears, “Being with you is the greatest present I’ve received, I truly am blessed.” 

Jaehyun lays soft kisses on the other’s cheekbones, his eyelids, his nose, before placing tender lips upon Doyoung’s, hands rubbing up and down his sides to calm the man. 

“You’re too much.” Doyoung says, lightly hitting the other in the chest with a huff. Jaehyun chuckles at the display that is so Doyoung, the man he adores. 

“And it’s all for you, Tokki.” Jaehyun replies, letting Doyoung shift to rest his head on his shoulder, the two of them basking in the warmth of each other under the eyes of the moon. 

~

“I want you to have this,” Jaehyun says as the two stop in front of the docks, Jaehyun having molded himself into Doyoung’s routinely walk to work. 

Doyoung looks down to where Jaehyun was handing him something, a small slip of paper. He frowns in confusion before double taking, realizing that it wasn’t just a slip a paper, but a ticket reading _VIP: Jung Jaehyun at the Great Hall._

Doyoung smiles, face brimming with elation as he reads the tickets aloud, just for extra processing. 

“Jung, you didn’t!” Doyoung cries, hopping up and down excitedly like a bunny. 

“Oh, yes I did!” Jaehyun replies with a grin, dimples exposed to the elements as he lifts Doyoung into the air with a light peck to his nose. 

“I made sure you got the best seats in the house, invite all you want with you, Tokki!” Jaehyun sets the other down softly, reaching for Doyoung’s hands to bring them to his lips. 

“I wanted to make sure you saw me perform your song for the first time.” Jaehyun finishes with more kisses to Doyoung’s hands, a true gentleman. 

“Jaehyun, this is too much! I really don’t know how to repay you!” Doyoung really can’t stop himself, animated words catching the attention of the nearby crew members. 

“You don’t need to, Tokki. You coming would be more than enough for me.” Jaehyun gives Doyoung one last kiss upon his hands, reaching up to grace one atop Doyoung’s forehead. 

“I’ll see you, my Tokki.” Jaehyun starts a slow walk away, not wanting to leave Doyoung. Their connected hands part as Jaehyun reaches a distance, the man turning his back to Doyoung with a final grin. Like always with Jaehyun, Doyoung watches the man’s back until he disappears into the crowd. 

Doyoung places a hand on his heart, feeling warm at the prospect of seeing Jaehyun later, heart aching at the same time with Jaehyun’s departure. Doyoung doesn’t know what to do with himself, he’s never felt this way before. 

“Get to work, loverboy!” Doyoung hears Yuta call with faux exasperation, though he knows the other is happy for him. 

“Aye aye, Captain!” Doyoung yells back before getting to work, the Japanese man rolling his eyes in annoyance. 

“Oh yeah, hey Yuta?” Doyoung calls as he pulls the nets over, preparing to hose the fish down for his stand. 

“Yeah?” 

“You ever been to a concert hall before?” 

~

Doyoung can’t sleep the night before the concert, anticipation running through his veins just at the thought of Jaehyun’s performance. Just at the mere thought of Jaehyun. 

Doyoung sighs tiredly, twisting in the sheets of his uncomfortable bed before giving up, throwing his legs over to sit up with a groan in frustration. 

He stands up and walks over to the closet to study the suit Jaehyun had given him after he said he didn’t have one, Jaehyun always willing to provide for Doyoung. 

He inspects the velvet trim, the bowtie that goes alongside the suit, Jaehyun’s overcoat that the other let him keep. Doyoung smiles at the memories of seeing Jaehyun wear it. 

Brushing his knuckles down the fabric, Doyoung jolts as he hears the door open and slam shut because of the fast ocean winds, laughing as he hears the quiet cursing that follows. 

Doyoung opens the door to his room to be greeted with a flustered Mark down the hall. The boy smiles, sheepish in front of his brother who probably has a general clue of what he’s been up to so late at night. 

The man smirks in response, walking quietly down the hall to greet his brother. Doyoung feels like he hasn’t seen much of him since the two started having their times occupied by certain piano players and their students. 

Wrapping his brother in a hug, Doyoung finally notices the suit laying heavy in the other’s arms before Mark places it on the table. 

“Did Jaehyun give you that?” Doyoung asks softly, fingers catching the hair in Mark’s eyes and pulling it behind his ears. 

“No, Doie. Donghyuck gave it to me after he and Jaehyun invited us to come along to their performance.” Doyoung hums in understanding, placing a kiss to his brother’s head, once again wrapping firm arms around Mark’s waist in a hug. 

“That’s good, Markles. Thank goodness tomorrow is Saturday, you need to get a haircut.” Doyoung ruffles Mark’s hair, messing it up. Mark just laughs at his brother’s usual behavior. 

“Get some sleep, Mark. We wouldn’t want you counting sheep in the middle of your boy’s performance, right?” 

“Never.” Mark says seriously, smile not leaving his face. 

“Alright then, sweet dreams.” With a final hug, Doyoung sends his brother off to his room, Mark giving his brother a wave before shutting his door. 

Doyoung drinks a glass of water before heading back, mind settling as he whips the sheets over himself. 

Doyoung dreams of bunnies and bread, of fairies that float about the flowers in a time with a song so soothing, it had to be made by the hands of Jaehyun. 

When their group arrives at the outside of the hall, clad in something more appropriate than their usual overalls and boots, Doyoung is first stunned by the grand scale of the building and of the lines of people who wait outside expectantly. Not really knowing what to do, never having been to an event like this in his lifetime, Doyoung stumbles hesitantly to the front to greet the men in suits who guide people along. 

“Excuse me, we’re here to see Jung Jaehyun perform.” Doyoung says timidly, waving his hand to show his group of people to the man. 

“Get in line, kid. Everyone here is waiting to see Jung Jaehyun play,” The man points to the never-ending cluster of people who await the show, “You're not special.” 

Doyoung bristles hearing this, not used to hearing such rude words from people. He lifts the ticket to the man’s face, crossing his fingers that he’ll get a reaction. Because if not, Doyoung doesn’t know if they’ll be able to see Jaehyun, the line is that long. 

The man snatches the ticket from Doyoung, reading it with his spectacle before whitening as he reads the words. 

“You’re Kim Doyoung?” The man questions, blanching when Doyoung nods in response. 

“Then, sorry for my previous behavior, you’ll have to excuse me, it’s been a busy night,” The man rambles, stumbling over his words, “Please, by all means, follow me.” 

Grinning at his success, Doyoung beckons to the rest of his group to follow him and the man. They make their way through the doors, the massive hall practically empty save for the crew that sets up the stage, the lights dimmed, but Doyoung can still see the silhouettes of the many seats of the hall, a reminder of how grand it really is. 

The group follows the man up a set of dim stairs until they reach a wide door, the man opening it for them with a grin. Doyoung, alongside the rest of his friends, all have their jaws dropped in amazement, a pretty common thing that’s happened since Jaehyun crashed into Doyoung’s life. 

Their seats are all on a high balcony, the ceiling lights of the hall allowing them some view of the stage below them as people start to file in. The hall’s walls are all covered in golden patterns, columns that hold the hall up larger than anything Doyoung’s seen before, the red seats of the place a welcoming velvet. 

Yuta whistles, “This might be the most extravagant place I’ve been in, y’know, besides Taeyong’s house.” 

“Oh dear god, Yuta, shut up.” Taeyong screeches, taking the words right out of Doyoung’s mouth as they move to sit down in the soft seats. 

As more people pack in, filling the space like sardines, Doyoung feels heavy lips to his ears, jolting as a deep baritone whispers to him, “Enjoying the view, Tokki?” 

Doyoung jumps, slapping Jaehyun without malice. Everyone traitorously laughs at the display. 

“You know I’m jumpy, Jung!” Doyoung yells, the others shushing him to quiet his loud voice over the relatively low tones of the echoey hall. 

“Sorry.” Doyoung murmurs, but Jaehyun just laughs, grabbing his hands. 

“I have something for you all to use to better the experience.” Jaehyun lays a kiss on Doyoung’s hands before placing glasses looking items in his palm. Doyoung gazes at him in confusion. 

“They’re spectacles, to see the performance clearer from this distance.” Doyoung watches as the man who lead them earlier hands them out to their group of friends, everyone eyeing them with puzzled expressions. 

“I hope you enjoy the performance, Tokki. You’ll be here,” Jaehyun taps his temple, “And here.” Jaehyun taps against his chest, placing their woven hands on his heart. Doyoung’s eyes widen as he feels the rapid _thump thump thump_ of its beat, full of love for Doyoung and nervousness regarding the concert. 

Doyoung pecks Jaehyun’s cheek in consolation, before placing a deep kiss to the man’s lips. 

“You’ll do amazing, Jaehyun. I know it. You’ll be right here,” Doyoung taps his temple, “And right here the entirety of the concert.” Doyoung finishes with a hand to his heart. Jaehyun’s eyes crest in a dimpled grin, his smile radiating in the dark hall. 

“Rock the house, baby.” Doyoung whispers as Jaehyun hesitantly gets up to leave, giving Jaehyun’s hand an encouraging squeeze before letting go. 

“All for you.” Jaehyun says, turning to leave with a puckish grin. 

When the lights of the hall suddenly flash on, Doyoung’s heart drops in anticipation, eyes widen at the brilliant light that glows around them. 

With baited breath, Doyoung watches as his Jaehyun, his suitor, the cause of his many new emotions, walks across the stage. 

He bows towards the audience, and Doyoung’s lips turn up when he sees Jaehyun attempting to spot his form against the blaring lights. 

Doyoung waves apprehensively, chuckling when the man onstage reciprocates with an exaggerated hand kiss. The audience and his friends laugh, and Doyoung knows the other is just fine. 

Clearing his throat, Jaehyun turns towards his grand piano, sitting down on the bench with practiced grace, flipping the tailcoat of his suit. 

Doyoung watches as Jaehyun inhales deeply, flexing his fingers much like the night they spent around the piano together, before placing them soundlessly on the ivory of his instrument. 

Breathing in hurriedly, Doyoung watches behind his spectacles as Jaehyun plays the starting chords to the quick melody before quickening the pace, fingers dancing atop the keys. 

Doyoung closes his eyes, envisioning a story as Jaehyun tells it through notes, rhythms, major, and minor chord progressions. Doyoung keeps his eyes clasped shut, but his ears open as Jaehyun slams his fingers down during the climax, hands still staying effortlessly graceful as they skip across the keys. 

Feeling a hand slip into his, Doyoung opens his eyes to see Mark smiling happily at him. They both share proud smiles, Doyoung now realizing Donghyuck had joined Jaehyun onstage for the next piece. 

As a somber melody rises to Doyoung’s ears, he closes his eyes again, letting himself be whisked away through Jaehyun’s storytelling. Tales of happiness through majors, narratives of struggle through minors. Doyoung is enraptured. 

Jaehyun plays like how he loves: passionately, heart on his sleeve, soul guiding him. 

Doyoung is stricken wordless. 

When the final chord of the night is struck, Doyoung can’t comprehend the applause, the standing ovations from his friends and people below; can’t comprehend the tears falling from his eyes, the toothy grin that takes up most of his face. 

All he sees is Jaehyun. 

And as Jaehyun stands from the bench, he and Donghyuck acknowledging each other with bows of their own, their eyes meet from the stage to balcony, their connection unable to be severed by distance. 

And Doyoung knows, is certain now, 

That all Jaehyun sees is him. 

~

As Jaehyun shuffles out of the hall, loads of flowers in his arms, Doyoung only adding to it with his own, he kisses Doyoung with a fervor unmatched by any other. And Doyoung reciprocates. 

Placing a hand on Jaehyun’s chest, Doyoung mumbles, smiling as he dodges the attack of kisses to his lips, “We need to get out of here, Jae.” 

Jaehyun, the man dead set on getting what he wants, answers with a gruff, “That can be managed.” 

The two climb into Jaehyun’s buggy after wishing goodbyes to everyone, the rest of the group going home with knowing grins on their faces. 

Jaehyun literally can’t keep his hands to himself, either setting a firm hand on Doyoung’s thigh or an arm wrapped around the other’s shoulders the duration of the ride to Jaehyun’s home. 

“Jaehyun!” Doyoung moans as Jaehyun holds his face, knee slipping between his legs for any possible friction as their lips lock in a fierce dance. Doyoung grinds against Jaehyun’s leg, groaning loudly as the other moves his hips to the same rhythm, the both of them moaning in harmony as they kiss. 

“Bedroom, now.” Doyoung pants, and Jaehyun complies, grabbing the backs of Doyoung’s thighs to carry him towards his room, Jaehyun’s impressive strength allowing him to continue to meet Doyoung’s lips with his without faltering. 

Jaehyun gently places Doyoung on the bed, locking his arms around the other as he straddles Doyoung’s hips, the both of them needing each other for long awaited release. 

“Off, baby, off.” Jaehyun hurries, tugging at the bottom of the expensive suit Doyoung’s donned, gripping the ends before pulling it over Doyoung’s head hastily, their lips meeting once again after it’s slipped off. Doyoung whines as he feels the full hardness of Jaehyun’s erection, him not being too far off from full height just from kissing. 

“Hurry, Jaehyun, hurry. I need you.” Doyoung cries, whining as Jaehyun trails open mouth kisses down the expanse of his neck, leaving blistering bruises on the pale skin. Doyoung whines even louder upon realizing Jaehyun is still fully dressed in his concert attire, tugging helplessly at the clothes. 

“I got you, Tokki.” Doyoung watches from below as Jaehyun sits on his knees, peeling the suit off, disregarding all the heavy layers as he strips for Doyoung. The man catches himself actually drooling when his eyes wander down Jaehyun’s toned body, pale skin looking like it was carved by the gods. 

“Look at you.” Doyoung says wondrously, running a hand along the length of Jaehyun’s defined torso. 

“I’m all yours, Tokki.” Jaehyun says, before unbuttoning the tops of his dress pants, throwing them with a huff after struggling to get them off. Jaehyun does the same for Doyoung, meticulously undoing Doyoung’s pants before pulling them off his legs, Doyoung raising his hips to assist. 

Once their pants are off, Jaehyun takes the time to gaze at Doyoung in his exposed glory, the other blushing at the man’s heated stare. 

Sliding down the length of Doyoung’s body, Jaehyun lays open mouthed kisses to the skin, relishing in the whine he gets from Doyoung due to his teasing. Arriving at the navel, Jaehyun brushes his mouth against the hair that travels below the line of his undergarments, before placing a soft hand underneath the top and slipping them down Doyoung’s long legs. 

Doyoung moans as the cool air meets his newly exposed skin, erection jolting at the stimulation. 

“Help me, Jae. _Please._ ” Doyoung whines noisily. Jaehyun is only endeared by the fact the other is so needy for him, a big contrast to his usual snarky self. 

“Don’t worry, baby.” Jaehyun places wet kisses across Doyoung’s inner thighs, sucking the supple skin to create art on Doyoung’s bodily canvas. Moving upwards, Jaehyun places a kiss to the underside of Doyoung’s erection, precum glistening at the slit. Jaehyun rises to lap it up with an experimental lick, Doyoung shivering in full body tremors as Jaehyun continues suckling the head. 

Spitting into his hand, Jaehyun strokes Doyoung, pleased with the moan he gets, before moving downwards again to place his tongue flat against Doyoung’s red hole. 

“Jae!” Doyoung cries, eyes widened as he shakes, body surprisingly sensitive to everything Jaehyun gives him. 

“I’m here, baby.” Jaehyun flattens his tongue against Doyong’s heat again, the other now gripping his hair for support as he penetrates the heat with the muscle. Moving in and out, Doyoung moans as the other continues to stroke him, nearing an early climax. 

“Jaehyun, _I can’t._ I really can’t, I’ll come.” Doyoung is so lost in his pleasure, eyes closed tightly as his hips move, indecisive in whether to give in to the overwhelming pleasure or stop it. 

“Go ahead, Tokki. I’m right here.” Jaehyun manages, lifting his head from Doyoung’s heat to calm the other before settling back down in between Doyoung’s legs, intent on making him cry in pleasure. 

At Jaehyun’s go ahead, Doyoung unfurls like a spring, streaks of hot cum shooting from his body, Jaehyun encouraging him with faster strokes and a heavier tongue. 

Overwhelmed with the incredible sensations, Doyoung whines when he reaches overstimulation, grabbing Jaehyun’s hand from his erection and holding it close as his body still shakes in pleasure. Jaehyun watches the vision before him with eyes wide, expectant. 

As Doyoung settles, he makes grabby hands towards Jaehyun, pulling the other down on his body as he continues to breathe harshly. 

“I need you inside me, Jaehyun.” Doyoung murmurs, holding the other’s face in the palms of his hands, eyes relaying messages of desepration. 

“That can also be managed,” Jaehyun chuckles, placing a sweet kiss upon Doyoung’s open lips, “Turn over for me, Tokki.” 

Doyoung groans, still reeling from the aftershocks of his orgasm as he turns his back towards Jaehyun, the other laying smooth caresses down the skin of his hips. 

Uncapping the bottle he’d retrieved from the nightstand, Jaehyun places a quick kiss to the small of Doyoung’s back as he warms the liquid between his fingers. 

“I’ll start now, baby. Tell me if it’s too much.” At that, Jaehyun lays a final peck to Doyoung’s spine before placing the pads of his fingers to the other’s hole, circling them experimentally to get a reaction from Doyoung. 

“Don’t tease me, Jung! Hurry up!” Doyoung whines, his sassy self still evident even in the throes of pleasure. 

Chuckling, Jaehyun complies, sinking two of his dexterous fingers into Doyoung’s tight heat, the other jolting when Jaehyun grazes his prostrate. 

“I can take more, Jaehyun. Just hurry up, damnit, I need you!” Tired of waiting, Doyoung pushes himself back against Jaehyun’s long fingers, sighing in relief as he feels Jaehyun press his sweet spot. 

“Ok, ok.” Jaehyun is starting to feel anxious himself, his erection dripping as he watches Doyoung’s beautiful body below him. 

Pulling his fingers out, to the dismay of an already pent up Doyoung, Jaehyun moves to fit a third finger inside. 

“Shit,” Doyoung whines. Jaehyun is taken aback by Doyoung’s state, the other a usually a level headed person. Jaehyun grins at the revelation of Doyoung’s state, always wanting to explore new sides of the one he loves. 

“Fuck me, Jaehyun.” The other keens with finality, allowing no questions as he forces his hips back against Jaehyun’s solid fingers. 

“Of course, Tokki.” Jaehyun pulls his fingers out, wrapping the slickness around his length, stroking himself as Doyoung turns himself over onto his back. 

Leaning over the other, Jaehyun cages Doyoung in his arms, kissing him tenderly before lining up with Doyoung’s hole and pushing in with a grunt. 

Jaehyun knows what exhilaration is; He’s played on numerous stages, in numerous halls across the world. 

But nothing compares to the rush he feels when he’s entirely connected with Doyoung, moaning as his hips meet the back of Doyoung’s thighs. 

“You’re so good, my love.” Jaehyun groans, brushing the sweaty hair out of Doyoung’s eyes. The other smiles tiredly at Jaehyun, before keening in pleasure as Jaehyun starts moving with quick hips. 

Doyoung cries as the other continues the assault to his good spot, wrapping his arms and legs tightly around Jaehyun above him. 

“Jaehyun, _Jaehyun_ ,” Doyoung cries, struggling to put together words but the other man’s name. 

“I love you,” Doyoung sobs, grabbing at the sheets for any semblance of support, “I love you, Jaehyun. I—I really do.” 

Jaehyun’s hips falter for a moment, and so does his heart at the confession, bending down to meet their lips together in a fierce kiss. 

“Y-you do?” Jaehyun asks for verification, in disbelief at what Doyoung, the man he’s loved for so long, just told him, “You really do?” 

“ _Yes!_ ” Doyoung cries, hitting Jaehyun’s back in exasperation, "Of course I do, you oaf!” 

Jaehyun groans in the back of his throat, never experiencing a feeling so great, so beautiful as to be loved by the one you love. 

“Thank you,” Jaehyun says, hips picking up speed as the both of them near their ends, “Thank you for loving me, Doyoung.” 

Doyoung only moans in response, not being able to speak anything but nonsense as Jaehyun delivers one final thrust of his hips, the both of them climaxing simultaneously with mantras of the other’s name leaving their lips. 

Jaehyun trembles as white-hot pleasure leaves his body, mouth open and eyes cinched shut as he collapses into Doyoung beneath him with a groan, the both of them gasping for air. 

“You’re heavy, Jae. Can’t breathe.” Doyoung mumbles, eyes still closed in the aftershocks of pleasure. Jaehyun only grins, placing a kiss on the other’s mouth before slipping out, watching with possessive eyes as his cum slides from Doyoung’s hole. 

Moving to spoon the other, Jaehyun wraps heavy limbs around his lover, pulling the sheets over them. 

“I’m a mess, Jaehyun.” Doyoung whines as he feels his release drying on his stomach. He’s only shushed with Jaehyun’s caress. 

“I’ll clean you up later, Tokki. Sleep for now.” 

Doyoung allows himself to close his eyes, intertwining his hands with the ones around his stomach, sighing as he slips into dreamland in the arms of his dream man. 

Doyoung wakes up to the feeling of soft sheets against his body, a warm cloth rubbing across the expanse of his skin. 

“Good morning, Tokki.” Jaehyun places a kiss to the soft skin of Doyoung’s cheek, “How are you feeling?” Jaehyun rubs gentle hands up and down the length of Doyoung’s arms said man sits up to give Jaehyun a kiss of his own. 

“I’m tired.” Doyoung mumbles as he rubs his eyes with the back of his hand with a wide yawn. Jaehyun coos. 

“Yeah? Well then we can sleep a little more, though I made us breakfast.” Jaehyun points to the cakes he’s baked while Doyoung slept. Doyoung looks to see what Jaehyun motions for, staring at the piles of sweets the other had made so kindly for him, before turning back towards Jaehyun with tears in his eyes. 

“You really are too kind to me, Jaehyun. What did I do to deserve you?” Doyoung sobs. Jaehyun’s smile drop from his face, shifting towards the other in urgency as he hears the other cry, "How could you love someone like me?” 

Jaehyun huffs out in frustration, scooting backwards towards the large headboard of his bed before pulling Doyoung into his lap. 

Wrapping firm arms around the crying man, Jaehyun huffs, “Doyoung, stop with this.” He whispers imploringly, wiping at Doyoung’s wet cheeks, "You deserve nothing but the best. No one has ever struck me in such a way like you do.” Jaehyun sighs, blushing as he reveals to Doyoung his secrets. 

“The first time I saw you, really saw you, was when you gave that small child all the fish he wanted, free of charge, even though times were hard after the mishap before the markets.” Jaehyun runs a gentle hand through Doyoung’s hair, kissing the man’s forehead before continuing. 

“I knew I had to have you, and I knew I loved you from the start. Your heart shines for others, your selflessness is what I admire about you the most. The way you look out for the ones you love really makes me adore you, want to cherish you forever. Please don’t ever think you deserve anything less than the world, especially anything less than my love for you.” Jaehyun finishes with a sad smile, taking Doyoung tighter into his arms as Doyoung’s cries simmer down. 

Doyoung doesn’t really know what to say, flattered but embarrassed at the same time at Jaehyun’s weighty words. 

He gives the other a small smile, “I love you, Jung Jaehyun.” 

Jaehyun beams, dimples on full display in the early morning glow of the bedroom. 

“You have all of me I have to offer. I love you too, my Kim Doyoung.” Jaehyun pinches his nose, Doyoung giggling with a grin before sliding down into Jaehyun and the sheets, the music that is his true love’s heartbeat lulling him into another round of sleep. 

~

“Goodbye, Jae. We’ll be there tonight at 8?” Doyoung asks, making sure to verify the time for everyone’s weekly meal at the Jung residency before starting his work. 

“Yes, my Tokki. We’re on.” Jaehyun’s cheeks bunch up in a grin as he regards his lover, still in disbelief that Doyoung, his gorgeous, sweet Doyoung, loves him just as much as he does. 

Jaehyun slips his hand into the other’s, giving it a gentle squeeze, “Alrighty, my love, I’ll pick you up after work—oh wait!” Jaehyun exclaims. 

Doyoung watches the other, amused at his sudden excitement, before gasping as the other pulls out a set of keys. 

“I want you, my lovely Tokki, to live with me. Stay with me. Mark can live with us as well; I have plenty of rooms—” 

Jaehyun’s cut off by Doyoung jumping into his arms, laying quick pecks all across Jaehyun’s face. 

“ _Yes, yes, yes,_ Jaehyun!” 

With that, Jaehyun breathes out in relief, smile meeting Doyoung’s in a happy kiss. 

“I’m so excited!” Jaehyun says, letting Doyoung come back to the ground with steady hands. 

“I must go my love, I’ll pick you up, ok?” Jaehyun can barely contain himself as he cradles Doyoung’s cheeks, placing a final kiss to Doyoung’s expectant lips. Doyoung nods in understanding. 

Jaehyun wraps his hand around Doyoung’s as he steps back, giving it a squeeze before letting it go. 

As Doyoung watches Jaehyun’s form mesh with the crowd, he smiles when he sees Jaehyun turn around, the man mouthing an 'I love you' before continuing on his way. 

Doyoung grins as he turns towards the docks, orange sun illuminating the shore in the brightest of colors. He places a hand to his eye to shield it from the blaring rays, humming to himself. 

_I knew things were going to be different_ , Doyoung muses. 

Doyoung smiles tearfully, before getting to work; hopping the boat and pulling at the nets, a dimpled man on his mind. 

_I could feel it._

**Author's Note:**

> 12k?? almost 13k words?!? quarantine got me working!!!  
> i feel like this fic is my baby, i really enjoyed writing. psps. i love reading and replying to comments, and kudos make me a happy camper!!!!
> 
> stay safe everyone <3 and thanks for reading xoxo


End file.
